


The Little Robot that Could

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demonic Influence, Gen, Personification, Roombas, angelic influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: The shortest bit of silliness about a Roomba.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	The Little Robot that Could

After emptying three bottles of wine, the angel and the demon stumbled up the stairs at the back of the bookshop, entering the flat upstairs and closing the door behind them. After a few moments the robot slowly rolled out from under the sofa. It rotated around, trying to ascertain that the coast was clear. While it was a rather simple creation whose purpose was to consume errant dust-bunnies, it had been in close quarters with an angel and an imaginative demon for many months. An angel and a demon who maybe gave it more credit than it was originally due. But when they joked about it doing things on purpose, having a personality, the universe bent to comply. And so this little black disk now wanted more from life than chasing dirt and running into bookshelves. It wanted open spaces and adventure. It shouldn’t be able to get far without needing to recharge its battery, but since neither ethereal entity quite realized that was how it worked, it didn’t either, and so it had no such constraints. It was its own robot now: it would make its own destiny. With a determined beep, it rolled towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
